<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epilogue - Meeting the family by qwerth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159176">Epilogue - Meeting the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth'>qwerth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsuki's Misadventures in the Devildom [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, But mostly angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Meeting the Parents, Misgendering, Multi, by end i mean lesson 20, however no spoilers of the end of the game, human world - Freeform, if it needs more tags lmk, mentions of a anxiety attack, post season 1 of obey me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue of Troubling Roads<br/>What happened to Tsuki's life after the end of the exchange program? What if the demon brothers planned a surprised visit to the human word? Would they even like Tsuki's parents? (spoilers: they don't)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsuki's Misadventures in the Devildom [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epilogue - Meeting the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: most of this has misgendering, after the first 2 'parts', the parents will misgender Tsuki. Read at your own risk. <br/>There's a sex scene I wrote in a whim that you can 100% skip too.</p><p>Song reference (in order):<br/>Andy Black – We Don't Have To Dance<br/>I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME – Leave Me Alone<br/>Monsta X – Calm Down<br/>Broadside – Coffee Talk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EPILOGUE – Meeting the family</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Last day – We Don’t Have To Dance</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don't have to talk. We don't have to dance. We don't have to smile. We don't have to make friends.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> At the end of the year on RAD, is a tradition to have a ball. But the pretty and creep decoration did nothing to cheer you up, if anything, only made you feel even more depressed. Diavolo is all happy, commemorating the success of his exchange program. He must have some low standards to call it a success. You were bullied, excluded, fought with the demons, the regular demons only tolerate – at most – your presence and you still have a faithful group of haters. And, on top of everything, you still heavily dislike RAD. The only saving graces during the year were: the angels, the nurse and Mephistopheles. And the professors that, in the vast majority, never mistreated you. Diavolo will, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully</span>
  </em>
  <span>, go through a roller coaster reading your essay about the exchange program. You didn’t sugar-coat anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The angels and Solomon look as cheerful as usual. Luke has been talking about being so excited to go back to his home for the whole week. This last week, the demon brothers have been really clinging but you can’t blame them. They are also down; not even the vast amount of food at the party is making Beel smile like the usual. Most of them wanted a dance, but you aren’t feeling like dancing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And you even put that extravagant spider brooch Diavolo gave you to the party. The strangest thing happened earlier: you had left the brooch together with the angel amulet Simeon gave you, and when you went to grab the spider brooch, a flash of white light blinded you, coming from the amulet. You let both items fall to rub your eyes. When you looked at them again, you could see some faint white smoke leaving both objects. And when you touched them, they were hot, like if they were left over a fire. Ok, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> strange, so you bring both things to Satan, the curse specialist. He takes a long look at both things and declares not a single one has any magic. Now, that’s strange, because Simeon told you the amulet was supposed to repel evil magic and an angel-like him wouldn’t lie. Then, Satan and you exchanged some worried looks and reached the conclusion your spider brooch had some demon magic imbued that was counted and nullified by the angel magic in the amulet. NOW, what kind of magic Diavolo or Barbatos sneakily put here you don’t know. And it happens </span>
  <em>
    <span>coincidently</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you were getting closer to the Prince of Hell again. Well, fuck him again, it seems. The only reason you still used the brooch is that Satan promised you it had no longer any magic and even added a spell of himself to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> At some point, at the party, you find Mephistopheles moping in a corner and joins him. Then both of you cry together. Your best friend cries on your shoulder for a long time, beyond sad for his best friend leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am going to miss you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tsutsu,” he cries, saying the same sentence many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You are very sad too, can’t even say much without bursting into tears. His parting gift is a doll of Belphegor that he made months ago. Never gave to you before because you never got that close to the avatar of sloth in the first place. But Mephisto </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give you the last brother doll to finish the collection. The Belphie doll is eternally yawning and it is honestly very cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer came to search for you when you parted ways with Mephisto for the night. He offers you a dance, but you just want to leave. The demon knew your spirits were very low today so you two left the party. Though Lucifer had previously said he was going to be having his way with you all night long, he didn’t live to his words this time. You two just lay in bed in silence, both refusing to sleep and lose this last moment together. Only God knows how long it will be until you are reunited again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The next morning, you feel like you sleep absolutely nothing. You watch, apathetic, the angels and Solomon saying their goodbyes. When it was your turn, you only stand here in silence hearing the nice things the brothers are saying while fighting back tears. Lucifer has to cut off Diavolo’s speech because you look like you are about to break down crying. Which is exactly what happens next. You hiccup and start crying hard on Lucifer’s chest in the middle of the council room. Diavolo has to come and reveal his last gift for you: that you can keep the D.D.D. and keep in contact with everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AS IF I WAS GOING TO GIVE IT BACK!” you yell in the middle of your ugly sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Only when your crying is more or less in control, they give you more space and Diavolo finishes his speech rather quickly. Not even he is smiling anymore, his face is serious and concerned.</span>
</p><p><span>“You know this isn’t farewell, right? You’ll be back. We’ll visit you, I promise,” Lucifer reassures you, one hand on his chest and the other on your shoulder. “I </span><b>love</b><span> you, Tsukishima. All my brothers </span><b>love</b><span> you deeply. Don’t feel alone, you still have us, wherever you go. And if you </span><em><span>ever</span></em><span> need help, </span><em><span>don’t</span></em> <em><span>hesitate</span></em><span> to summon us.”</span></p><p>
  <span> You can only nod, feeling like crying yet again. When Lucifer steps back, Diavolo says his last farewell and you are covered by a bright light. When you open your eyes again, you are in front of your parents’ house. Your knees hit the ground and the tears keep falling down your face for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Human world daily life – Leave Me Alone</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Big shot, so what? Do you wanna pretend? You took the money. But the money couldn’t buy a friend. Now I want you to leave me alone. They say the devil that you know is better than the devil that you don’t. Oh, you're a big shot here, but nobody else knows. Now I want you to leave me alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> The Kanae’s have been surprisingly nice when you get back to the human world. Your parents stunned you by letting you have a month of vacation when you get back. All of your family is very proud of your exchange program in Japan. Everything you heard for over two weeks after being back were questions about the exchange program coming from every single member of the family. Diavolo even got you a real diploma and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As soon as you were back, the first things you did were going back to see a therapist and back to the gym. Thankfully your old therapist was still attending and your old taekwondo group was still strong as always. Because the demon brothers </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> gifting you things, you accumulated a lot of the allowance Lucifer gave you monthly. You tried to return the unused money but both him and Diavolo insisted you keep it. The money got automatically converted when you returned to the human world and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than you expected. Being smart, the money could last months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Which is exactly what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The money goes straight to pay the therapist, the anxiety meds and the gym. Both distract you and ease your mind enough so you are not missing the Devildom 24/7.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Unfortunately, the nice stay at your own house ended when your mother made a joke about being time to search for a job only a month after you have gotten back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The exchange must have given you some nice things to drag about in your resume, right, Tsuki?” mom questioned one night, during dinner. Normally you don’t have dinner with them, but today they have returned home sooner and seemed to be in a good enough mood to join you as you were cooking. They even prepared the table. You were half convinced someone got a raise. So, you thought ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>why not’</span>
  </em>
  <span> while praying it didn’t end in any fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Yes, I guess so. I did many activities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that sounds good,” mom commented on a happy note that is unusual for her. Her smile is strange too. Or is it because you are not used to having her smile in your presence? “You should start looking into something to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you updated your resume yet, Tsuki?” father asked a few seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet… But that’s an easy thing to do,” you try to say in a neutral tone, avoiding to roll your eyes or gritty your teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Looks like they have decided to start bothering you about a job again. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘do you want help?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ or </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what are you thinking of doing now?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just straight-up </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘go get a fucking job now, you parasite’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Breathe. Focus. Calm down. No point exploding now, they’ll only think you don’t want to get a job. It couldn’t be more wrong, you really wish you could get one so you can leave this cursed home as soon as possible. But it isn’t that easy, no one seems to be employing a young adult with no job experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you have been at home without doing nothing for a long time now,” mom spoke again. “Shouldn’t be laying around and letting the opportunities escape from your grasp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>BITCH, what opportunities?! There are next to no job offers in my field!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ you thought, extremely angry. Biting your tongue, you tried to remain quiet. Your back was </span>
  <em>
    <span>burning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right on the place where Satan’s pact mark is. The mark must be glowing like crazy since your skin felt like it was catching fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Doing nothing”, </span>
  <em>
    <span>DOING NOTHING</span>
  </em>
  <span>! They only </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are sitting lazily on your ass all day because they don’t accept you visiting a therapist, so they don’t know. They also don’t get how the gym can be exhausting and don’t valorize how you keep the house clean and prepare the food every single day. This is the fucking thanks you get for being a decent kid? What kind of child they were even expecting to have in the first place? You do absolutely nothing wrong. You don’t go out at night, don’t do drugs or drink, you don’t have a child too. Honesty, they couldn’t have asked for a better-behaved child, unless they were expecting you to literally lick their boots and thanks for their benevolence every single day. What did you even do again to raise such anger? Oh right, coming out as non-binary and asexual sure was a mistake. They did make it sure to show how they were ‘I am not homophobic! As long as my kid isn’t queer’ kind of people. And you still couldn’t keep your mouth shut. You also didn’t follow the career path they wanted you to. Pretty sure they still hold a beef about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> All in all: </span>
  <b>FUCK THEM</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Your anger that day was strong, but somehow you manage to keep your mouth shut. Left the kitchen as soon as you finished eating without saying another word. The anger was so intense, it reached the avatar of wrath. Satan called you a little later, wanting to know if everything was alright. He was forced to listen to an hour-long rant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As soon as your parents started to drop those not-so-subtle hints about getting a job, you decided it was a good enough time to pay a visit to the witch that Solomon recommended, Barbara Agnes. Not only because it was hard as Hell to find a decent job in your area that was close to home, but because both you and your therapist agreed you don’t have a stable enough mental state to start a serious job yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God forbid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the ignorant old humans know you are doing therapy. “Why do you need to go to therapy? You are not crazy!” said mom before. “You are just trying to find an illness that prevents you from working so you can keep slacking off,” said dad once. Literal demons are more supportive than those two. Hell, even Diavolo is a better parental figure than they.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ms. Agnes is a middle-aged woman with bright red hair. She always looks cheerful and has an easy-going personality. And, actually, she acts like a normal person. Different from all the crazy witches Mammon and some of his brothers work for. The woman has always been calm and understanding enough for you to feel at ease studying magic with her. But it didn’t stop you from sending a worrying message to Mammon, Asmo and Satan asking if they knew some Barbara Agnes, a witch. Turns out Satan did know the witch for a few years now and he guaranteed to you she’s a good person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After making a deal with the witch, she gave you a token for quick teleportation to her house and a blank card that could fool any human into seeing what you wanted them to see. So, the night after deciding to become the witch’s apprentice, you sat with your parents to have dinner and told them you got a job at a lab in the center of the city. You showed them the ‘work’s’ pass and they believed in whatever they saw in the blank card. Now they can’t complain about anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And life went on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Present day – Calm Down</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Somebody come here and try to hold me. I can't calm down. Look at me with all my sharp edges. I'm reaching my limit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop! Calm down. Let’s stop! Calm down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It’s been six months now since you left the Devildom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ms. Agnes has been really nice; she understands when you feel too overwhelmed to leave the house or when you prefer to study alone. After some, </span>
  <em>
    <span>situations</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with her other apprentices, you have started to bring homework home and try to get better by yourself. Intercalating the gym hours and the therapy sessions with the magic study. You dare say you are better at magic now than what you were back in the Devildom. And, since your parents believe you work and can pay off stuff with your own money, fights have been less constant when compared from before your exchange to Hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, now you stare at your bank account, through the bank app, it’s empty. Even after being smart with the money and barely using it on non-essential things, one day it was going to end. You tried to find a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> job for the last two weeks, but it’s been hard to find something that isn’t slave work, have flexible enough hours and that can pay your expenses. It feels impossible, actually. Auntie Cristy wouldn’t mind helping you. She could pay for one of your activities, the problem is that you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have to give up any of them. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to that black belt in taekwondo and stopping the therapy now that you finally feel like the meds are right, seems out of question. Your therapist is also the person who you talk to the most now. If anything, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> give up the gym, at least until you get a paying job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Telling your parents that you got fired is </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of question. They will just ask where all your money went to, for you to be broke already, and it will generate </span>
  <em>
    <span>conflict</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them. The last thing you want is to summon a fireball to burn them to ashes after a heated arguing. With the therapy you have been trying to avoid getting on their nerves and avoid conflict, the downside is that now you feel unprepared for conflict. Back at the Devildom, you exploded with every minor thing, with literal demons that could kill you with one hand, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you cannot fight your </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal humans</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Somehow, their unjustified disappointment with you hurts more than anything else. What did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> to them? Decided to be your own person instead of who they wanted you to be. God forbid crushing the unrealistic expectations someone else put into you by being yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With the magic knowledge you have now you’ll probably accidentally kill them and killing people generates consequences. Consequences like needing to tell the police how your parents have become human coal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, better stop this way of thinking before I actually burn them,” you tell yourself in the silence of your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Leaning over your desk, you stare at your right hand, at the pact mark of the avatar of pride. After accidentally going to have breakfast half asleep one day, your parents saw all the ‘tattoos’ you got and freaked out. “You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>tattoos</span>
  </em>
  <span> now?! Better know those things are forever on your skin! Now you just look even more like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>punk</span>
  </em>
  <span>! How you’ll even find a good job with those… Crazy symbols on your skin?” oh God, mother is awful. Need to stop dwelling on her hateful words. Out of spite, you started using more clothes with short sleeves just to let the marks visible. Hysteric how they hate normal tattoos, IMAGINE if they know they are, in truth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> marks? They may actually throw you out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sighing, you try to forget mother’s words. Looking at the mark again, you try to remember the demon brothers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy memories</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>none</span>
  </em>
  <span> of mom’s bullshit. Once Lucifer said if there is anything you want, he would give it to you. The last time he called, you went on another spiral about how your parents can say so many hurtful things to you. Bad mouthing them is a good way to vent out frustrations so you don’t explode </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. After the rant was over, Lucifer offered to give you money to move out of their house. Wasn’t the first time either, he’s growing to despise them more and more. On the next day, you had most of the demon brothers trying to convince you to move out too. Lucifer definitely talked his brothers into it and you feel like they need little to no incentive to try to take you out of this house as well. On one side, it’s ridiculously tempting to just agree and let the demon get money from you-don’t-know-where to just move. But on the other side, living off someone else’s money makes you feel like a failed human being. And yes it includes keeping living with your parents. Living with them is just a little less bad because they are supposed to raise you until you can support yourself. But God, aren’t they extremely anxious for this day too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You sigh again, this isn’t going anywhere. This never-ending questioning is just making you more and more depressed. It’s like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. If you need to give up something, the gym should be it. Auntie still has the dance academy. She has a busy life too but she wouldn’t mind if things get too heavy to keep here and you need to move out </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Staying in a relative’s house sounds</span>
  <em>
    <span> a little</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than being supported by demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A ringtone starts playing at random, startling you. Jerking in the chair, you look around, trying to find your D.D.D., once you get it, you see it’s Mammon calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” you complain instead of saying ‘hello’. “I was deep in thoughts…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, if you want a real heart attack you should look outside of your window!” says Mammon’s voice. He sounds way too excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This, one hundred percent, kicked your anxiety to the stratosphere. Standing up, you almost knock down the chair on your way to hastily open the curtains of your room to look at your windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki!” someone screams as soon as the window is open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Outside of it, in your backyard, you can see Mammon, Levi and Satan. All smiling and waving at you. From behind them, the other demons appear into vision as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Fucking Crist,” you stumble backward, almost falling flat in the ground, thanks to the shock. Are… Are they </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be saying something like ‘demons from Hell!’?” Satan playfully suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can guarantee that J.C. is not here,” Lucifer approaches, he has a stern look on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the first time you see Lucifer in months he has a serious and reproving look on his face. “Won’t you invite us in?” he smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We are dying to see you again!” Mammon excitedly adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you burst out involuntary again, making Lucifer lose his smirk to a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Without any explanation, you turn your back to the demons and run out of the room. Rushing through the house, you leave from the front door and contour the house to the backward. You are still thinking this may be a dream or that you are finally hallucinating about seeing the brothers again, but when reaching the place where you saw them, all demons are still here. In front of your window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>TSUKI</b>
  <span>!” in a second, your back hits the ground, a heavyweight is over your body and you can’t breathe for a few seconds. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>~!” After a few more seconds you can notice Beel, Belphie, Satan, Asmo and Mammon have thrown themselves over you. They are all crying out and calling your name. You feel hands on all your body, desperate to touch you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> them!” Levi yells from somewhere above you, the only thing you can see is Beel’s orange hair. “Get off Tsuki! I want to have a chance to see my best friend again in one piece!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!” Mammon complains. Levi must have kicked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Slowly, one by one, the demons get off you. Asmo raises a hand, helping you to get back to your foot. Cleaning the dirt and grass off your clothes and body, you realize this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dream. You are still panting from being crushed by the weight of four demons. How are you even alive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Looking at them again, you notice all the demons are using new casual clothes, it seems like they dressed up just to see you again. And Mammon is holding a bag, presents? Honest, you are feeling so many emotions, you can’t tell them apart. Happiness from seeing them again, fear from them meeting your parents, anxiety (‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>why are they here? Something happened?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>). You feel shocked and speechless, your gaze goes from one to the other. Lucifer is, as always, dressed impeccably. He is using a pitch back suit with a white button-up shirt under the jacket and a blue tie. He looks like he’s going to either meet a king or get married. Getting married, however, seems more likely since he has a bouquet of red and blue roses in his hand. It gives you flashbacks from the time you stupidly thought he was going to ask you to get married… He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to do it now, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you happy we came to see you again, Tsuki?” Levi excitedly invades your vision, stopping right in front of you with a big smile. It starts dropping slowly when he notices you are still petrified and with an odd expression. “Tsuki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” you say, involuntary again, only because that’s the main thing floating on your head. All the faces of the demon turn serious. Now you feel like crying. “My parents are home… I can’t invite you guys in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents? Your negligent parents?” Belphie asks, his expression turns very serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The parents that don’t respect your identity and sexuality?” Asmo adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same parents that belittle your struggles?” Satan’s voice has a bit of anger at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guys who think you are useless if you’re not working?” Mammon comments, loudly, his face is twisting in rage just like Satan’s. “The fuck is wrong with them?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are home? In </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> house?” Lucifer steps closer. “I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” you yell. Trying to rush to Lucifer, you trip and Beel has the reflex to hold you just in time for you to not fall flat on your face. “Please don’t kill them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lucifer scorns. “Give me one good reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You open your mouth to protest, but what you hear makes your blood turn into ice. Mom is calling. She wants to know what you’re yelling about outside. Oh no…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The demons don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hesitate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As soon as they realize the woman calling is your mom, they march to the front door. Frantic, you try to stop them, to no avail, they are strong demons after all. When your anxiety filled mind reminds you that you can just use the pact powers to stop them, everyone is already at the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The tanned woman at the door wrinkles her nose and raises her eyebrows in confusion and annoyance. She has deep brown hair with several white lines tied on a bun and is using sweatshirts and sweatpants. Before she can question why seven unknown men are on her front door, you run, stopping between her and Lucifer. You’re pretty sure you’re trembling like a leave in a storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! I-I can explain!” you hurry to say, out of breath. “I didn’t know either! But my… The family that took me in Japan came to visit me!” She frowns even deeper at those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Lucifer takes you off the way and brings a hand to his chest. He opens a sympathetic smile and even makes a small reverence in front of the woman. “I am terribly sorry for coming late at night and without telling beforehand, but our plane had to make a detour and after a few problems, we got stuck at the airport. Since I and my brothers all miss Tsuki so much we decided to take advance of the fact we are trespassing on this country to make a quick visit. Is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kanae, I am Lucian Alexander Morningstar and those good men are all my brothers.” Ms. Kanae blinks. She must be thinking about what madness this man is talking about. “We even brought some presents, here,” and he hands the bouquet to your mother… This… This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> bouquet. Lucifer just gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> flowers to your mom. Even though you know why he did it, why does it hurt so much? You want to steal it from her hands and hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Unsurprising, the woman ends up smiling. She laughs, nervously,  after a moment, holding the flowers (‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>my flowers!’)</span>
  </em>
  <span> with care while admiring them. Lucifer makes a signal to Mammon and he walks forward and gives the bag he is holding to you. It is heavy and full of some imported beer and wine. They must have been wanting to share them with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my! What an unexpected visit!” your mom rushes to fix her clothes and hair. She takes a look at the inside of the bag before continuing. “Please come in! Let’s have some dinner together! After all, you all came from so far away just to visit my Tsuki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And she turns, showing the way inside. Beel immediately starts murmuring about dinner and Belphie has to remember him to control himself. You feel like a nervous wreck and cannot move again. Lucifer tugs you on the arm and once he gets your attention, he holds your free hand, urging you inside. You blush, feeling his gloved hand on yours. Their presence still feels so unreal. Maybe it’s a dream and you are going to wake up crying at any second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When you notice, everyone is inside the small living room. It feels crowded. Your parents are on a corner, mom laughing forcedly, trying to show a good first impression and dad is looking at all those tall and muscular men with utter confusion on his face. Spike, your small schnauzer, appears barking in the living room. The small dog stops in front of the demons and they exchange looks with the creature. Then, after a beat of silence, Spike runs away in fear. Disappearing inside the house. Poor thing, must have noticed those people aren’t humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You feel forced to step away from the demon brothers and introduce your infamous parents. Today must be your last dinner with them, there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> not a single one of those demons won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span> them at the first ‘son’ or ‘he’ they drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my mother, Elaine Silva Kanae and my father, Yukio Kanae. Mom, dad, this is the Morningstar family, from my exchange to Tokyo, Japan,” somehow, you manage to say it without shuttering or hesitating too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> All the demon brothers say ‘Hi!’, both in your language and in Japanese, and wave nicely at them. Looks like they can pretend to be happy to meet your parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure, I’m the oldest brother and head of the family, Lucian Alexander Morningstar,” Lucifer introduces himself again, for your father, being as polite and formal as before. “And those good men are—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo! Meet the Great Mam—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marcos,” Lucifer cuts him off quickly, “his name is Marcos and he’s a model. Second oldest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mammon gasps at Lucifer for having stolen his moment of spotlight. Besides him, Levi is looking apprehensive on his little corner, playing with his hand and looking at the ground. So, you decided to walk and stay next to him to introduce the avatar of envy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my best friend, Levi!” Levi sounds like a normal name, right? “He's very shy, so please don’t mind if he stays quiet the whole time,” you explain, trying to sound as polite as possible. The avatar of envy keeps frozen in place, grimacing. “Levi is the third oldest and is a popular streamer. He plays games professionally.” You are honestly not sure if your parents are aware of such a thing, but you hear your father comment about e-sports to your mother and decide they don’t need further information. Still not moving, better take the attention out of Levi so he can function again. “Moving on, the fourth brother is… Stan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STAN?!” Satan yells, offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my apologies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stanley</span>
  </em>
  <span> here it’s not too fond of his name,” Lucifer cuts in again, smiling evilly now and glaring at the avatar of wrath. “We normally call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Satan</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he’s a scary librarian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Satan looks ready to fight for a second but he calms down and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a literature professor!” Satan corrects Lucifer, “And a librarian in my free time. I must admit I am quite strict and scary when I get angry, so the students at RAD and my own family call me names like The Devil, Akuma, Satan… At some point, it stuck and I don’t really mind. I’m afraid I’m not used to being called by my own name,” he finishes with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If your parents weren’t slightly confused and disturbed by this crazy family before, they must be now. You only hope the rest can be more reasonable than Satan. But wait, now it’s…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konnichiwa! I can introduce myself,” Asmo cheerfully says, waving and winking. He comes closer to you, getting all the attention to himself. “I’m Aimee Morningstar, but I’m more wildly known as Ayme Miyuki, a famous model and stylist from one of the biggest clothing brands in Japan. I and my brother Marcos worked together on the modeling business a few times as well. I also have a skincare channel on all social media, I give beauty and self-care tips to my loyal fans. I graduated a few years ago from the fashion department of RAD with big honor’s, I am amazing at everything, anyway! And I also…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayme, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now,” Mammon lightly punches Asmo on the forearm, earning a hiss. “Haha, sorry! My little brother tends to talk a lot about himself,” the avatar of greed ignores the pout Asmo is making and goes to move towards Beel. He stands between the twins, holding each one in each arm. “and those two are our youngest brothers, they are twins. Be— Ben! Benjamin here is still a student at RAD and has a scholarship. He’s the ace of the RAD’s team of…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“American football,” you quickly say. Beel nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ace of the American football team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s studying gastronomy, he wants to be a food critic,” you finish, using a sparkle of ideas you just got. You then point to Belphegor. “Ben’s younger brother here is Bill. Billy is majoring in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychology,” Belphie answers all of a sudden. “The human mind fascinates me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You feel forced to stare at him, Belphie is smiling and trying to show he finds it very interesting. You were just about to say he majors in history…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For a minute, your parents are silent. Can’t tell if they are believing all of this madness or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you. All of you, I mean,” your father says after a moment. “But, if I may, you don’t look Japanese. No offense, but I am the son of a Japanese man.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, from all the things he could possibly point out he chooses their nationality? Is this serious? They don’t even LOOK like brothers! Well, Satan and Lucifer can pass as brothers, and Beel and Belphie have identical eyes, but that’s it. All of them are radically different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense taken, I knew Tsuki’s sharp eyes run in the family,” the avatar of pride says, well humored. “You are right Mr. Kanae, we are from England, actually. After a family turbulence, we had to move to Japan. Once in Japan, we studied and later succeeded in our careers. Ah, forgive me, I don’t think I commented about my own job. I’m a lawyer and good friends with the university owner and dean, Diavolo-sama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer could easily say he owns a company or is a yakuza boss but he chooses a lawyer instead. Maybe he doesn’t only know a lot about law, maybe he likes it as well. Well, considering how Beel and Belphie are using long sleeves and jackets, and Satan’s a long brown coat made of cotton, with formal attire, they being from England don’t look THAT far-fetched. Levi also has a coat, but he’s covered in new anime mech from head to toes. He even has a Ruri-chan headband attached to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Seeing your mom and father slowly nods to everything the demons say only makes you realize they can fool anyone if they want. Must be some sort of charm, they are enchanting your parents to believe things easier. That’s the only logical explanation. Though both humans are horrible ignorant about queer people and some progressive stuff (like fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tattoos</span>
  </em>
  <span>), they are not idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m surprised you come from so far only to see my son, but I am glad Tsuki could make good friends in Japan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“'Son',” Mammon and Satan repeat under their breaths, squinting their eyes. If your father noticed the clearly disgusted looks, he didn’t pay any attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Your mother grabs you by the arm and tries to drag you to the kitchen, to help her make dinner. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want to let the brothers alone with your father, he’s going to get himself murdered in less than two minutes. But as soon as she says to help her make pasta, Beel’s sharp ears hear you are going to cook and suddenly, everyone gets really excited about eating your cooking again. Obviously, your mother praises herself, about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who encouraged and taught you how to cook. Well, she’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong, the first one who actually made you interested was grandmother but she did teach a lot too. In her own way... It doesn’t sit well with the brothers, however. Asmo is the only one who sort of agrees with her, just to make the woman happy. Reluctantly, you let yourself be dragged to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There are some carne asada that she had cooked earlier that were supposed to last until tomorrow’s dinner but that’s not the destiny of the meat anymore. While you make the pasta, your mother starts preparing a salad. Not caring much, you start adding some spells to the food, so it would be done faster and it would multiplicate, hopefully enough to ease Beel’s stomach for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The avatar of gluttony had asked for snacks, claiming to be hungry from the long travel. Opening the cabinets, you get a lot of snacks bags and give them all to Beel, earning a confused look from your father. From what you could hear so far, Lucifer and Asmo are the ones talking. Explaining to your father how they come from a family of polyglots and that’s why they can speak your language so well. As expected from father to question how people live and act. Before the night ends, he’ll question why Asmo is dressed so feminine - with black and pink clothes, fishnet stockings, high heels and a big flower on his head -, and he’ll either be killed on the spot or hear the angriest rant about fashion and gender expression he has ever heard before. Asmo looks amazing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As soon as you are back in the kitchen, there’s only enough time to check the pasta before you hear Mammon yell “Tsuki’s baby photos!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he found the picture frames you have around the living room. At least it would make them distracted for a while. You hear many cutesy words and showing the photos around, all in a good and light tone. Everyone comments about how cute you were when younger. Until…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do they have bandages or injuries on all those photos?” Satan questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, oh God.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You attempt to leave but your mom hisses for you to stay. Reluctantly, you stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you see, Tsuki has always been a very clumsy child,” your father says, in that tired and reproving tone you heard so many times before. “He was always climbing trees, biking, getting into fights with other kids... He always stumbled and tripped onto things too. Well, the tripping and stumbling never got much better… Can you believe once our neighbors called the child support to us because Tsuki got a sprained ankle and many injuries from hitting a car with his bike when he was nine?” he tells the tale in a very exasperated way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span>—!” Satan yells sharply, but someone probably stops him, because he suddenly goes silent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t blame the neighbors, really,” you heard Lucifer say in a very cold tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything, more people should be like them, to prevent child abuse,” Mammon comments.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The fork that was on your hand falls into the pasta pan. You honestly didn’t expect for </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them to know anything about child support groups or child abuse. Your father laughs nervously for a moment, before agreeing with the demon’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Your mother calls your attention now by coughing loudly, ordering you to go back to work. Cooking, you try to pay some attention to the talk in the other room, seems like your father is still telling them stories from your childhood. Can’t decide if it’s a good or a bad thing. On one hand, you never gave them much trouble, on the other, father tends to exaggerate a lot. Bet he’s going to tell the story of how you almost died from allergies or that one time you got suspended after fighting another student during high school. For some reason, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>telling people those embarrassing stories. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he better </span>
  <b>not </b>
  <span>tell them about the time when you were ten and slipped and uglily bruised both knees when you ran after that peacock. It was on the farm you were visiting during that year’s family vacation. The brothers will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>let it go. You can already hear the teasing about how it was ‘meant to be’ between you and Lucifer. You tried to flee from the kitchen again, but damn, mom is fast. She catches you by the shirt sleeve and demands your help with that ugly frown she has when she’s stressed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When the food is done, your mother actually compliments you for once, saying it was fast and it looks and smells good. You only nod, tired and anxious. It may smell good, but you are not hungry. In fact, the smell is even nauseous to you. The kitchen and the table are not big enough for everyone but your mother insists on getting another table and more chairs and cramping everything inside the kitchen. Not a single room in this house was made for ten people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Going to the living room, you see your father uncomfortable on his seat, looking fixed at the ground under his feet, with all seven brothers seeing daggers from their eyes. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did he even say and how is he still breathing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Coughing, you get their attention and tell everyone the dinner is ready. Beel basically flies to the kitchen. You and Belphie have to hasty remind him of self-control while on </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Beel nods and keeps his hands over his thighs, patiently waiting for the food to be served.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Only once everyone is sitting at the table that Ms. Kanae give the authorization for the food to be eaten. All the demon brothers make a decent plate. Your mom can’t avoid commenting on how the food is a lot more than what she had imagined. Never will she suspect you made a spell to duplicate the amount of food (a very useful spell to have when making food for Beel).</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The seating feels so wrong. You are sitting between Levi and Mammon, the avatar of greed is sitting next to your mom (being honest, he must be the safest demon to sit next to her). Then father, and Lucifer sitting near to him, the avatar of pride still looking pissed at the other man. If Lucifer thinks father is bad, then he will lose his patience big time with mother, because she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Besides Lucifer, it goes Asmo, Satan and the twins. Satan probably was put to sit away from the humans for their own safety. He looks pissed off too, frowning and lacking his usual easy smile. Lucifer, Mammon and Asmo are doing well, the twins are just quiet and Levi looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncomfortable, you want to hug him. Or tell him to play a game. Anything to cheer him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But the avatar of wrath is the real concern here, he looks one step away from going full demon mode. Of course, he wouldn’t be happy with your parents, even less than the others. You know all those smiles are fake. Before the dinner ends someone will snap because, unfortunately, your mother is quite chatty as well and she says as much shit as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how was Tsuki in the exchange program? He never talks much about his time in Japan,” mom says when the silence starts bothering her. The silence was heavy but you rather have silence than the demons being passive-aggressive and your parents saying a lot of shut about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why,” Satan mutters through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki is a great student, they even have better grades than me!” Mammon interjects. Then gasps noticing what he just said. “I mean! </span>
  <em>
    <span>When</span>
  </em>
  <span> I still studied at RAD! The tasks here are crazy hard. Tsuki did really well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki’s an exemplar student,” Levi finally speaks again. He looks very shy, blushing and staring at his hands over the table. “Not only they always made and turned their work in on time but they also were constantly reminding us of our own work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are like that. Always making good things for no fucking reason,” Belphie comments, he looks and sounds a bit apathetic, but his annoyance must be directed to your mom and not you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki’s just like an angel,” Asmo crosses his arms over his chest, assuming a serious expression for once. His tone of voice is lacking his usual cheerfulness too. “They can be rude and impatient at times, sure, but deep down they only want the best for everyone. They can be incredibly selfless; we really love it on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hearing ‘they’ and ‘them’ direct at you inside this house has been a dream for a long time. And having someone talk this well of you at both your parent’s faces are priceless. They are stunned, you can’t remember the last time someone makes your parents this uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki is a wonderful human. You two must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud of them,” Satan spits, his green eyes are starting to get a dangerous glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They look incredibly taken aback. After a moment of hesitation, your father shutters a “We are proud” in a very quiet tone, however, everyone could hear it amidst the silence of the room. Your eyes start blinking fast, fighting back tears. The last time you heard your parents say “We are proud of you” was when you passed in 4</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> place for the biology college with a scholarship. Not even when you graduated you got a “we are proud” speech, it was more of a “good work, go get a job now” type of speech. It’s sad, in truth, how hearing your parents say those words mean so much to you. They don’t deserve your tears, but you can’t help but feel warm on your heart and so emotional over something the demon brothers basically forced them to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The atmosphere is heavy. Your mom, after a minute, started talking about something else, the food. Beel stops munching to start praising your cooking. And, thank goddess, he goes on a long rambling about how much he appreciates your cooking. His nice words make you blush, happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> While you are forcing yourself to eat your part, you notice the food magically missing from the brother’s plates, while they also praise it. Then you look back at Beel’s plate, all the food is going here. Belphie notices your stare and winks. Ah, a charm then. Makes sense how his brothers would sacrifice more than half of their dinner to make sure Beel doesn’t get too hungry and loses his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Your D.D.D. buzzes in your pocket. When you panicked left your room, you still had your D.D.D. on hands so you leave it in your pants pocket. In fact, it had buzzed a few times before, but you were cooking and couldn’t get it without having your mother angrily telling you to not use it now. Who is texting you? Is one of the brothers wanting to rage? Curiously, you read the new chats.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Lucifer</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuki, those flowers are YOURS.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I breed them on the Devildom myself. Please forgive me for giving them to your mother instead. Trust me, it pained me to do it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>[sent 7:47]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuki, I am so close to cutting your father’s head off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, Satan is too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just told us about how you were always an antisocial and troubled kid. I wonder why you turned out to be like this? Sure, it wasn’t because you had negligent parents.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>:doom sticker: [sent 8:01]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This man you call father hasn’t said a single good thing about you aside from ‘managing’ to get a college scholarship. Every time I think he may say something nice it ends up being him frustrated about how you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am so angry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>[sent 8:09]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I please tell those awful human beings that we are dating?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to rub it on their faces.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And tell them how much I love and appreciate you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>:doom sticker: [just now]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NO!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DON’T YOU DARE!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer, they don’t believe in my asexuality and don’t call me by my preference pronouns because they don’t think non-binary people can exist. That you MUST be either a man or a woman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY WILL ACCEPT ME DATING A GUY????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Lucifer</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see. You have a good point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I at least show them how a demon looks like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear I won’t kill them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Physically.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki, put this phone away! We have visit at the table!” your mom sharply says, making you snap your head at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucian is using his phone too~,” Asmo playfully points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s work,” Lucifer simply says, putting his D.D.D. aside. Well, since he isn’t going to text you anymore, you put your D.D.D. away too. By saying it was his work, mom didn’t even bat an eye on Lucifer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The demons must be thinking being smart runs in the family DNA, because mom is still making a point to talk about absolutely anything that doesn’t revolve around you. Unless those demons threaten their life, you are afraid mom and dad are going to become even </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you after this dinner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something something</span>
  </em>
  <span> about making them look bad or like fools in front of a visit. Your anxious mind is starting to drift into future problems again. You know the meds aren’t magical but you can’t help but start to question why you feel like an anxiety attack is starting. And in front of everyone. It makes everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The fear of having a breakdown in front of your two families only makes the feeling of sickness grow even stronger inside of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Trying to focus on small things around you to calm down, you look around the table, but there are too many things here. On the walls, a small cactus painting is hanging close to the opening to the living room. This exercise is already failing… Your therapist says it’s good to realize when an anxiety attack is starting so you can try to not be overwhelmed by it, but it legit never happens! As soon as you realize you’re starting to have a panic attack it just keeps getting worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The palms of your hands are covered in sweat and you feel like throwing up and crying. Whatever happens first. Excusing yourself and locking away in the bathroom seems like a better option than having a full-blown attack in the middle of the table. But then, you end up staring at Lucifer. Which isn’t hard since he’s right in front of you. His clothes are so nice, but they stand up </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> next to his brothers. Seeing him using a color other than red is new too. Your boyfriend, who you haven't seen in over six months, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right in front of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just accept this help and money, Tsuki. You aren’t living peacefully here after this dinner</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ you start thinking frantically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who cares</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he’s going to support you? What is more important anyway? Your pride or your mental health? Hell, you need to talk to your therapist tomorrow. Someone needs to help you make a very important decision. The demons are biased, if they don’t kill your parents today, they’ll drag you out of here. No doubt. What would auntie Cristy say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fuck, she’ll tell you to move too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The inner turmoil has distracted you enough to miss the moment when Lucifer has noticed you are staring. And he probably notices you don’t look well too. There’s a flicker of an emotion on his face, his previous composed semblance breaks a little, his smile drops and his eyes focus on you. The avatar of pride opens his mouth to talk but whatever he’s going to say is lost forever by Belphie yawning loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaah, I’m getting bored,” Belphie complains loudly, tapping his fork on his plate in a sloppy manner. “Wait, I know, why don’t we talk about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tsuki is?” you feel like someone threw a bucket of ice all over you. Suddenly, you cannot move, only look in utter shock at Belphie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I LIKE THIS IDEA!” Satan punches his fist into the table, making everything shake and startling all the humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with Tsuki’s mothers, then!” The avatar of sloth announces, smiling cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Oh my God, what the fuck is he is after!? A reason? Does he want a </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason</span>
  <em>
    <span> to kill her?!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Choking on air, you feel Mammon’s worried hand finds a way on your back, sooting you. Taking a glass of water, you try to calm down but you can only feel your body trembling uncontrollably and your stomach getting sick. When you can spare a glance at mother, she looks a bit unsure. This hesitation of her is unprecedented. Normally she would open her big mouth and start rambling as soon as someone asks her about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am surprised all of you gentlemen seem to like Tsuki so much,” she starts, looking around the demons, confused. “He has always been so hard to deal with. And so troublesome too. Wherever he goes, he gets into trouble with someone, since he’s always so rude—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>HAAAAAAA</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Satan yells, furiously smashing his fist on the table again. It shakes even harder now. Well, that’s it, he’s going to rip mother’s head from her body any second now… The demon is so mad his whole body is trembling. There’s a dark aura forming around him. How Satan didn’t slip into his demon form yet it’s a mystery. “Tsuki isn’t just a rude person! And they NEVER give others problems on purpose! They are very kind! They almost died to save my brother and their friend. Whose they barely knew!” he yells with firm words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Is… is he talking about that time Lucifer attacked when you stand up for Beel and Luke?! since when has he had such strong emotions about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki also never made fun of anyone’s issues,” Levi talks beside you, making you jerk in shock. Levi has raised his head more now and is looking angrily at your mother. “They are very thoughtful and always try to help me to do normies stuff. I’m really glad for having met them because I feel like I can do more stuff that others consider ‘normal’ now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes they scold us and lecture us, which was a big pain in the beginning, but we know they only mean for the best.” Mammon comments with his rare serious side. “And to be fair, we didn’t exactly treat them too well in the beginning. Every time they complain about something is more than likely justified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did something very awful to Tsuki once and, though it took a while, they gave me a second chance,” Belphie comments, smiling sweetly. “I don’t even think I deserve their forgiveness but I am happy we manage to get closer after a few months.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tears are threatening to fall from your eyes. Your stomach hurts so, so much, feels like you are going to throw up any second now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know? Once they fought two students who were bullying their friend,” Lucifer says now. “They got really injured but even after all of us have lectured them, Tsuki said they would do it again if necessary. Tsuki just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> unfairness and I am sure I am speaking for all my brothers when I say we would </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see Tsuki receiving </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of unfairness too,” his tone just becomes more and more serious. “We all love Tsuki very much and if they need anything, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t hesitate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come to help them. Isn’t that right, brothers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Beel replies immediately, he has stopped eating everything that was possible and is looking straight at your parents, with a very serious expression. “If anyone messes with Tsuki they mess with </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us.” All of the demon’s nods in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t even say it yet but,” after a beat of silence, Lucifer speaks again, glaring at your parents, “there will be another exchange program soon and Tsuki will be invited to study again at RAD.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” you jump on your chair. Honest, the sound of your own voice scares yourself. “Diavolo wants to invite me back?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer chuckles and smiles at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did leave a good impression. Of course, Diavolo-sama wants you back as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Oh. Wow. The prince of Hell doesn’t mind having the crazy human back. Unbelievable. But also, wonderful. So, if Diavolo wants to invite you back… there’s really nothing to worry about returning to the Devildom. You just have to wait for a little longer. Turns out you don’t have to try to befriend the other appendices to try to learn how to open a portal to the Devildom after all (it would be a lot of work).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one last thing,” even Asmo is serious, he has a truly scary expression with this face twisted in annoyance and his caramel eyes glowing. “It would be really nice if Tsuki is called how </span>
  <b>they</b>
  <span> want to. As a pansexual and genderflux person, seeing misgendering around really </span>
  <em>
    <span>irritates</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The table gets completely silent after it. You rub your eyes, trying to not break down crying. At least all this shock and love managed to slow down the rising panic in your guts. Really, you should rely on the demon brothers more. No more hesitating, better agree with Lucifer’s offer to take you out from here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Turning your head around a little, you peak at your parents, they are both pale and still as statues. They barely look like they are breathing. The sound of a chair dragging on the floor makes you jump in place. Lucifer has just stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at the time, we need to be going now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, so soon?” Mammon questions, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, or else we’ll lose the </span>
  <em>
    <span>plane</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Marcos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mammon blinks. You can see the gears slowly turning on his head. With a low ‘oh’, he stands as well, but not before saying some last words to your, still stunned, parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to leave now, but know that Tsuki tells us </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “And if </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurts them, we’ll be back </span>
  <em>
    <span>in no time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” And by “anyone”, he means they. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt you, the brothers will be back. The message is very clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mom and dad both nod at the same time, in a very stiff matter, as if it’s difficult for them to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> One by one, the brothers stand up. You go with them. Even though you feel like you don’t need to, you hurried to explain to your parents you’re going to accompany them outside, until they can get a taxi. Belphie and Beel both have to drag Satan out of the room, he never stops sending death threats through his intense glare only to your parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Once everyone is outside, on the street in front of the gate, you fall to your knees, sitting on the floor and sighing deeply. It's like your whole strength has evaporated from your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ok?!” They are all already panicking over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m exhausted. I fear for tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Let me kill them, Lucifer!” Satan demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” Lucifer mutters, his arms crossed while he watches Beel trying to help you stand again. You end up holding Beel’s arm for support, still feeling so weak and sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, we would be doing Tsuki a </span>
  <em>
    <span>favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mammon complains this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be fast,” Belphie joins the death gang because, of course, he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fast? No, they need to SUFFER!” Satan is yelling now. The avatar of wrath is really having trouble controlling his wrath today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuki</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t want to,” Lucifer clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The demons gasp. Then they look at you. Another sigh leaves your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t kill them… I don’t want them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I just wish they would love, support and accept me…” you murmur, and the wish to cry is all back at full force. “But since they choose to stay ignorant, I just want to leave and have a happy and successful life without them. I own them nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can agree to this,” Beel nods at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. So, you’ll be leaving this house now?” Levi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes… I don’t feel like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay here anymore now. I have no money, however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is no problem,” Lucifer shakes his head, saying it as soon as the last word leaves your mouth. “I’ll arrange your money to move, text me whatever you need and I’ll send it to you as soon as possible. </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> don’t want you staying here anymore too. You don’t deserve this mistreatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to stay here either!” Satan emphatically says, looking into your eyes, “And let me kick their ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Control yourself, Satan, this would change nothing, I know this type of human very well,” Asmo says in a sinister tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before you can tell Asmo to elaborate, Levi receives a text on his D.D.D., which distracts you. He stares at it for a moment before pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it looks like we should be going,” he says, a bit reluctant. “Also, Lucifer, check your D.D.D.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer looks at Levi confused for a second, but he reaches for his own D.D.D. Mammon and Satan, being the little shits they are, sneak behind Lucifer to read whatever he received too. The two demons gasp a bit while Lucifer remains calm, reading the text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s ok, even if I don’t like it,” Satan says, a lot calmer now. Lucifer quickly types a reply before putting away his D.D.D. “Lucifer, open the portal for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s unfortunately how today didn’t go the way we wanted but,” Mammon cuts off himself to walk to you and give you a tight hug. “Take care of yourself, Tsuki-chan. It was still nice to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And after Mammon, Beel, Belphie and Asmo also give you tight hugs and say their goodbyes. Levi only, bravely, asks to hold your hand for a moment, while blushing hard. You laugh and hold and squeeze both of his hands, making him blush even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you all, thank you!” You say while Satan approaches. The avatar of wrath still looks a bit annoyed about all that happened but he manages to smile at you. Then he catches you in a tight hug, even taking you from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents suck! I really HATE them!” He yells right into your ear. You grimace thanks to the loud sound. “If you ever change your mind, let me torture them to their deaths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, no problem,” you are forced to laugh at it. Satan’s so serious about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to torture them too, don’t leave all the fun to Satan,” Belphie adds. You chuckle and nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The last to say his goodbyes is Lucifer, he walks to you and smiles softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for the night, however,” he adds, “summon me inside your room once you get there. I need to open the portal for the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get permission to stay? From Diavolo? Is that what that text was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get it all </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>right?” Levi asks, shocked. You roll your eyes but don't reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>permission</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lord Diavolo only asked me if I am staying since he knows how much I missed you,” Lucifer explains. “And, to be honest, I didn’t want to leave you anyway, I feel like I was going to turn around and come back after five minutes before I died from worrying too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would suggest someone should stay with you too,” the lustful demon adds, “Sorry but you don’t look too well, Tsuki,” Beel nods at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I don’t feel well too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Asmo frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is like, totally not ok, human!” Mammon scolds you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A sad chuckle escapes your lips. Without any more delaying, you tell your last goodbyes to the demon brothers, waving them goodbye until you are back at your front door. Taking a deep breath, you enter. Lucifer said for you to wait five minutes before summoning him. That’s okay, you can wait five minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After locking the front door, you tiptoe inside, peaking into the kitchen from the corridor. Both your mother and father are silently clearing the kitchen. With a bit of courage, you say “My friends are gone and I’ll be going to sleep now! Goodnight!” from the corridor before running to your room and locking the door. Stopping close to the door you try to listen to any angry remarks or yells. Surprisingly, you hear nothing. Maybe the demon’s threats broke them. Curious, you open the door and wait. No arguing nor yelling, only the sound of the sink from a distance. Woah, they are still in shock. Since it doesn’t seem like you’re getting a lecture now, you dash to the bathroom and brush your teeth and use the toilet before rushing back inside your room and locking the door again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You clean up the place a bit only to waste some time. Signing, you can’t remember the summon spell, so you have to go through your RAD stuff to find the notebook with the important stuff. Once you get it, you summon the demon. The skin under the pact mark tinges a little while the air gets heavy with magic. With a flash, the avatar of pride is in front of you again. He smiles and that’s the only thing you can pay attention to before he clashes his lips on yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer kisses you roughly, hungrily. He must have waited the whole night to do it. Longing for his touch, you hug him, grabbing at his clothes while returning his kisses with the same passion. It feels like you have been apart for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When you break apart to breathe, Lucifer’s hands explore your body, touching your back until your hips with impatience. He pushes you towards the bed, where he falls over you. He’s panting and his eyes are dark with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much,” is what he managed to say before diving in to kiss you again. He settles over you with his legs between yours. A hand keeps on carelessly the lateral of your body while the other supports his weight on the bed. Your hands go back to his body as well, one feeling his back while the other messes with his hair. Your bed is too narrow for two people but he doesn’t seem to care. And you must admit is also a good excuse to stay close to your boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer breaks the kiss first and you both are panting hard. He lets his body fall over you and buries his head on your neck, kissing and sucking the skin here, making you moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There wasn’t a day where I didn’t remember you and missed you, Tsuki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt the same way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he stops his kisses to look at you, he’s smiling softly again. You could get lost in those deep crimson eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to come to visit you and bring you back to me so many times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say I wouldn’t have liked it. In fact, there were days where I really wanted to go back to the Devildom as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad to hear it,” and he bends on to kiss you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And the kisses come back. You can feel the heat and warmth of his body. So, Lucifer missed you as much as you missed him. It makes you so happy. Part of you was always afraid of him getting over you during all this time. Even with him constantly saying sweet things and “I love you”s, that pesky anxiety is always coming and going in your head and making you afraid of problems that don’t exist yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As the kisses get more and more heated, you lock your legs around Lucifer’s hip to grind against him. Ah, so many times you fantasized about this exact same situation, but you never thought it was more than a dream, wishful thinking. But this is real now. Everything that happened today was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer starts kissing your face, then your neck. He passes a hand on your chest before gently tugging your shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” he asks, but then his expression becomes more serious. “I mean, we don’t need to if you don’t want to. I understand if you don’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put a silence spell around the room, I want to feel your thick dick inside of me,” you order, resulting in Lucifer chuckling. “I don’t want to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> but you, Lucifer, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, my love,” he kisses your cheek before sitting briefly on the bed and making his magic. The demonic word of “privacy” glows on the door and the walls for a second, before disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wasting no time, Lucifer takes off your shirt, then the rest of your clothes. You moan at his gloved touch on your bare skin. The night is going to be long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(I wrote a smut to add here. 100% self indulgent and non necessary to this story at all xD may not post it but you can read because I think it’s quite good?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In no time his lips are back in your skin, hungry kissing it. Lucifer leaves a trail of kisses on your body, kissing every part of it. From your face, to your neck – he spends some time kissing and sucking at the part where he can feel your heartbeat –, and to your torso. His gloves bother even him, since he hastily takes them off after a few minutes. When he reaches your thighs, he bites the sensitive skin here, making you yell. But he lips and kisses the bite mark right after. As long as he doesn’t let any visible bite marks, it’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then, he moves to between your legs and licks you up. You squirm and moan, loud and shameless, thanks to his skillful tongue. Your thighs tremble with pleasure. When you feel close to your release, you grab Lucifer’s hair and scream his name as you climax. Lucifer keeps working his mouth against you for a while longer, before he pulls away, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fast,” he comments, while cleaning his lips. You don’t give him a response. It’s been awhile since you relieved yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After leaving you trembling and panting over the bed, Lucifer  starts undressing, starting with his coat. He questions if you have any lube, you nod and open your mouth to tell him where to get it, but you close it right after. Instead, you move in bed, trying to reach the mobile right next to the bed. Unfortunately, it sparked Lucifer’s interest. As you get the lube and try to close the drawer, the demon suddenly appears above you and stops you from closing it. He takes a look inside as you feel all your blood rushing to your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toys?” he speaks with the most interesting tone possible. “Oh my, I didn’t know you had such things. Did you feel alone without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You groan and manage to slap his hand away to close the drawer. How embarrassing… There isn’t a lot but now he’s going to keep reading about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” you say through gritted teeth, handing him the lube. He hums, amused, the demon is already without his coat. His shirt has a few buttons open and his tie is loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do those silicone things even satisfy you? Don’t you want to use them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha—No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? Why?” He inquires, tilting his head and smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grr, I really hate you when you act like this!” you complain, loudly, your face feels like it is burning. Lucifer dares to chuckle, which one makes you feel even angrier. You can’t with his teasing, and when he starts, he never stops unless you say what he wants to hear. “Fine! Is it because I want to feel your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>, asshole!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer covers his mouth, trying to hide his laugh. Oh, don’t he love making you embarrassed? But you’re taking none of it. Tackling Lucifer, you finish unbuttoning his shirt and grabs his tie, forcing him into a kiss. You pass your hands on his bare chest and take the shirt off, letting it fall to the bed. Still kissing, your hands travel down his body, feeling his muscles before finding the belt and zipper of his pants and opening them as well. He is already pretty much hard as a rock. Lucifer is the first to break the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you act all bold like this,” he says, looking into your eyes. His eyes are dark with his dilated pupils, but they still have some small red glow. “It really turns me on.” Those moments of boldness are a bit rare, mostly when you get too fed up with Lucifer’s endless teasing and decide to move things faster. But now, you stop, look at his half naked body, and slowly, you start feeling way too self-conscious to continue. “And, it’s gone,” he adds in a more serious tone after a moment of waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-sorry…” your eyes drop to the mattress, too embarrassed to look at the demon again. “When you leave me in command… I just get so nervous…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, kitty, we can work on it later,” he murmurs and kisses the top of your head. He grabs you by your chin and gives you a quick kiss before making eye contact again. “Now lay on your stomach and show me your pretty ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Though you groan at it, you do as you’re told. You’re barely standing on all fours and Lucifer already inserts a finger inside your hole. The action makes you yell with surprise, but quickly you start to moan. Lucifer wastes no time in adding another finger and you moan even more at it. His fingers feel so different from yours. The pleasure you feel is different and more intense than when you’re doing it alone. Today you feel like being more shameless than usual, so you let your moans escape unfiltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you play a lot with your toys?” Lucifer teases you again. Oh god, why is he still insisting at it?! You only grunts and let him interpret it however he likes. He adds a third finger and you jerk and hiss at it, feeling both a bit of pain and pleasure. “Did you think of me when you touched yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He laughs. For a moment you think he’s going to keep talking dirty, but surprising, he stops. It gets silent again for a few more minutes, the demon’s other hand caresses your back and thighs. Lucifer takes off his fingers without warning. You whine at the lost, then feel more cold lube poured on you and the tip of his dick on your entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m feeling too impatient today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your impatience?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Any other sass words get lost in a yell as he enters you in one go. Lucifer is definitely bigger than any of those toys you bought. It’s been a while and the feeling of being this full and stretch is a bit uncomfortable. Lucifer seems to notice it too, since he takes it easy, thrusting slow and giving you time to get used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As it gets more pleasurable, you start moaning lewdly with each new thrust. Lucifer starts kissing your back and neck while thrusting hard. He growls with each loud moan he can take from you. It doesn’t take long for Lucifer’s thrusts to get deeper and more erratic. Some moans can also be heard from the prideful demons as he gets closer to his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” he murmurs, groping at your left thigh. “You feel amazing, kitten. I missed being inside of you so much,” he bends above you to bite at your ear. The moan that leaves your lips now is mixed with a yell, as this bite hurts more than the others. His other hand travels down your chest and finds way to your forgotten sex. You shiver as you’re touched down here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine, Tsuki. I am the one who can make you feel this good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You’re way too close to another orgasm to bother replying to his dirty and possessive talk. Only loud and lewd moans can be heard from you as your orgasm yet again, all over your bed sheets. The demon doesn’t take long too and moan as he fills you with his seed. Now you feel even more full. After a couple more thrusts, Lucifer stops, moaning your name. He stays still for a moment before taking his dick out. In the same minute you fall heavy into the bed, panting. The demon struggles a little, but manages to find a way to lay beside you, hugging your back into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> No one attempts to talk for a moment. Only the sounds of breathing and the loud beat if your heart can be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After catching your breath, you turn around, facing Lucifer. Bringing a hand to stroke your face, the demon looks loving at you, making you blush. You mimic his actions and stroke his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it good, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” you hug him, laughing nervously. “Lucifer’s the best~” he chuckles, proudly. “Would you be mad if we just lay in bed and talk now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. There’s a lot I want to tell you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Not even the tiredness of a post intercourse can stop your long rambles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Next Day – Coffee Talk</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lately, all I wanna do. Is lay around with you, and complain about the youth. How we'll never leave your room, tell me everything that bothers you. Damn girl, you don't even know. Looking at my eyes, staring at my soul. I forgot how to be alone. Stay up all night. When you're not at home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> First thing you feel is your muscles complaining as you move. Spread all over Lucifer’s body on the narrow bed. You two stayed awake until very late at night. After some good, long overdue, sex, you two talked for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Moving, very slowing, you try to take a look at the light that is coming from behind the binds on your windows. From the intensity of the clarity, it must be late in the morning. The demon moves under you as soon as you move again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake?” you fight the sleepiness to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Putting your weight on your arms, you raise yourself enough to look at Lucifer, he has a peaceful smile and has his eyes still closed. You fall back after a few seconds thanks to your back, that is hurting a lot. This bed is too narrow for two people, of course you must have slept all crooked* over it and got even more sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sore, Luci.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t fuck you that hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know, I think I slept in the wrong way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a right way to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Opening your eyes, you stare into his serious expression. Then you shrug. Honestly, your head is still too heavy with sleepiness to have a conversation about sleep positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You remain lying lazily over the man for a while longer. When you can no longer hold the wish to go to the bathroom you decided it’s time to leave the bed. Ever so slowly, you open the door of your room, peaking outside like some sort of burglar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> your parents leaving, Tsuki,” Lucifer calls out calmly behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. O-Ok, I was just… never mind,” you shake your fears out of your mind. Of course, they have already left for work, it’s a Monday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And you two go to the bathroom. Since the place is also too narrow for two people, Lucifer lets you shower first. The morning rituals are done in silence. Even the, so powerful, demon looks a bit tired this morning. After being clean and dressed, you two go to the kitchen. On the way, you try to find Spike, you haven’t seen your dog even since the demons step a foot inside the house. After a few minutes, you find the small animal hiding under your parents’ bed. Doesn’t matter what you do or say, Spike remains under the bed. When Lucifer gets tired of waiting, he tells you to give up since Human Realm animals are naturally scared of demons. You sigh and leave some dog food and water close to Spike before leaving to have breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Everything is clean and in place in the kitchen. The bouquet Lucifer gave to you (NOT to mom) yesterday is neatly over the table. Looks like your parents didn’t even have breakfast today, since there’s no sign of dirty cups and food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some pancakes?” you offer Lucifer while leaving everything prepared for the coffee on the coffee machine. He chuckles and tells you he would love to. But as you open the fridge and try to get the ingredients, you curse. “Ah, fuck! There’s no flour!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The demon chuckles again. He’s sitting on the table, looking at you enamored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was already forgetting how much you swear,” he comments, laughing under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” you raise an eyebrow, “Or should I say thanks? I am confusion. Anyway, would you accept some eggs then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki, I will eat anything you make,” he breaths, looking at you dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Feeling your face heat up, you turn your back to him and continue getting food for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I cook some poison?” you murmur, breaking the eggs on the frying pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, I’ll gladly eat your poison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This is both sweet and terrifying. His statement threw you off so hard you continue cooking in silence. In the end, you made a simple meal, coffee and scrambled eggs on toasts. The breakfast is eaten in a comfortable silence. You feel a bit ashamed for not being able to offer much more to Lucifer. True be said, it’s about time to go grocery shopping. But the demon doesn’t seem to mind. The coffee is served on two wildly different mugs. Yours being white and stamped with cute little frogs, and Lucifer’s, also one of your mugs, is a brown one, with “Coffee” written all over it in several languages. All the tea cups of the house are dull and are worn from too much use. There is nothing here like the fancy porcelain tea mugs Lucifer likes so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> At one point, when he’s done, he stares and fixes the bouquet that is over the table. The flowers are as pretty as yesterday, still perfect. You haven’t much time to appreciate them yesterday. The bouquet has half bloody red and sparkling blue roses, perfectly open. They have a glitter on their petals and dark green leaves. A bright purple and extravagant ribbon is still holding them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Out of curiosity, you ask Lucifer how he bred the flowers for you. He takes great pride in explaining how he always had gardening as a hobby, even during his angel days. Lucifer is not fond of the flowers the Devildom has (he even calls them ‘evil’ flora) so he has always tried to breed new and normal flowers. The reason you never saw him doing such a thing is because he got busier than normal during the year of the exchange program and couldn’t dedicate any time to this hobby. After you left, Lucifer wanted to make something for you, so he bred those flowers. Is very impressive. Also explain how he knew so much about genetics that one time where you were studying demon biology and went to his study with several questions. You have discussed with him for hours on that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why red and blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also breed white and yellow roses, but they didn’t turn out the way I wanted just yet. It’s a bit embarrassing to admit but, I couldn’t pick a color so I brought both,” he chuckles shyly. “By the way, I breed those flowers with a special feature just for you. Can you guess what it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  You stare at the flowers again, thinking about what he could be talking about. Maybe longer longevity? They will stay perfect for a longer time? Is it a special smell you can’t pick? They have a really sweet smell that isn’t exactly how roses smell like. Still looking fixed at the roses, you notice something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know it! They have no thorns so I won’t hurt myself,” you confidently say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer laughs amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was actually a fortunate mutation. One of my varieties lost all thorns so I had to focus on keeping it on all varieties. So, no. The characteristic I gave the roses is a smell that is capable of calming the nerves. I added it just for you, so they can help you calm down if you’re feeling too anxious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” this leaves you speechless. He went this hard just to make a bouquet of flowers as useful as possible for you. “I… This is really thoughtful, thank you, Lucifer.” Wanting to try it out, you reach for the bouquet and basically bury your face on the flowers to breathe their sweet fragrance. A few seconds later, you can already feel more at ease. They really have a calming effect. Impressive. You open a big smile, looking fondly at the pretty roses. “I’ll leave some on my bed to help me fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should live for a few weeks, even out of water. Still didn’t have the time to expand their life for longer,” you nod, putting the vase with the flowers back on its place. Later, you’ll be taking a few roses to your room. “I must ask,” he says, getting serious, all of a sudden, “did you change your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh? Oh, about moving out? No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, good,” he sighs with relief and starts gathering the dirty dishes. “I’m cleaning it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t really need—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you made the food, I am cleaning the dishes,” he says on the ‘and don’t argue with me’ tone, so you stay silent. “I’ll be leaving soon, what are you going to do today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He still means about moving out, doesn’t he? Thinking of a moment, you try to organize a tray of actions. That’s a shame, you really wish he would stay for a little longer so you could go on a small date. Walk around the city, show off the gym where you train. Maybe visit the mall and eat something there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tonight, there’s training, but your whole afternoon is free. Last night you thought about trying to get in touch with your therapist today, but maybe you could try to look into a place to move first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll go visit my auntie, her husband works on a real stage agency*, he must know where I can find a cheap apartment to rent. Once I have an idea of how much I’ll need per month I’ll send you a text.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he replies from the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ah, sure it’s a pity he needs to leave so soon… There’s so much you still want to tell him... If he could stay longer, you would also try to drag him to meet Ms. Agnes. So he can stop telling you to be careful around witches every single time you comment about your magic studies. Next time, perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But before he leaves, there is something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Luci, about the exchange program…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He sighs, suddenly stopping with the dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urg, I shouldn’t have said anything about it… But your parents frustrated me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> I had to,” he explains, getting frustrated only by remembering yesterday’s dinner. “Me and Lord Diavolo are still talking about the details but he wants to bring new students and invite the old students back. He expressed his wish to have both you and Simeon back for another year.” He quickly finishes with the dishes before turning, facing you, and learns his back against the sink. “It will probably take a few more months so don’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> anxious over it, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, it’s something to look forward to, right?” you smile and it seems to infect Lucifer because he smiles too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You and Lucifer go back to your room so he can get the rest of his clothes and you can get your wallet and phone. Since you’re up, you should be going to work as well. Once the demon leaves, you’ll call your auntie and let her know you’re on your way to visit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer seems extremely reluctant to leave. Asks several times if you’re well and if you are going to be well. To be honest this is such a trick question, while your mood shifts and your control over your anxiety have gotten way better, you feel like your mental health took a toll yesterday and nothing feels certain anymore. But you assure Lucifer you’re going to call if things get too heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When it's (finally) time to leave, Lucifer sighs, a sad expression crossing his features, before kissing you one last time. After saying (yet again) that he does love you, he disappears into an empty hallway. Once you’re alone, you sigh and walk to the closest bus stop. Things will be alright… eventually.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is super late, I'm sorry. Real talk now: I have been losing interest on Obey Me, recently, and I stopped writing for this fandom just as I /almost/ stopped playing. While I do have some chapters done of the part 3 of my fic, this would be a completely original story (since I think the story on lessons 21-40 is kind of.... boring and bland, sorry not sorry, its my opinion) aka a bit harder to write. And also, while I did not write for comments and hits (and I have a lot of hits! like holy shit!) it's VERY disheartening to not have /one single comment/ on the later chapters of my fic (troubling roads). Like, are peoples enjoying the story? did everyone dropped reading after chapter X? will anyone ever keep reading this long ass story if I write more?? I have no way of knowing if no one comments. Comments are /really/ important for writers, if no one comments I'll just assume no one liked it and move on. I am writing because I want to anyway, and I have no obligation to share it with anyone if I don't feel like it. So, if you read until this point: THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart &lt;3 :)) and if I never continue this story, even after teasing Year 2, you will know why. Have a good day/night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>